back_tothe_futurefandomcom-20200215-history
Marty McFly
Marty Seamus McFly is the worlds second time traveler. He was born in 1968 in Hill Valley, California. He is portrayed by Michael J. Fox. Biography Marty McFly was born on June 12, 1968, in Hill Valley, California, to George McFly and Lorriane McFly. He is youngest of three children. Dave, his oldest brother, was born in 1963 and his sister, Linda, was born in 1965. His girlfriend, Jennifer Parker, was born on October 29, 1967. He is friends with Doc Brown. Not much is given about his life in 1985. 1955 He accidently got sent back to 1955 with Doc's time machine. While in 1955, he ran into his dad and mom. His mom fell in love with him, making his siblings and him be erased from history. He had to help his dad stand up for himself, and get his parents to fall in love. On the night of the dance, he took his mom to the dance, and they stayed in the car. Biff came and took Marty out of the car, and got in the car with Lorraine. When George came, he was going to pretend to stand up for himself. But he did to Biff, and him and Lorraine went to dance. While Marty was filling in for a guitarist, he started to dissapear. When George and Lorraine kissed, he stopped dissappearing and was fine, so was his siblings. He then sang Johnny B. Goode, then went to change and went to meet Doc at the clock tower to go back to 1985. They got into a fight about the future and the letter Marty wrote, so Doc ripped the letter in half. Then Marty got to the DeLorean, and he got sent back to 1985. 2015 When Marty goes to 2015 (with Doc and Jennifer), he goes to stop his kid from being arrested. At the Cafe 80's, he runs into Old Biff, when Griff comes in. Griff is demanding Biff to fix his car, and tells Marty (who Griff thinks is Marty Jr.) to stay inside. Marty Jr. then comes in, and Griff comes in and starts beating him up. When Marty fills in for his future son, he starts a fight and uses a hoverboard to do the chase scene (like in part 1), and then when he is over a mini lake, Griff goes to hit him, and Marty goes into the water. Griff and his gang then go and crash into the Courthouse (now a new courthouse mall), altering history, and his future son doesn't go to jail. When Marty goes to give the girl the hoverboard, she says he can keep it. Then, when he's at Hilldale, he is changing (but he isn't seen naked), and when he is changed, he is distracted, Biff steals the time machine. When Biff comes back, he is in pain. When Doc got Jennifer, they go back to an altered 1985. Trivia *Eric Stoltz was Marty McFly because Michael J. Fox wasn't free, and then the directors fired Eric because he wasn't good for the role. They had to delete the scenes that Eric was in. Then, they allowed Michael to be in the film. So, Michael would film film Family Ties in the Morning and Back to the future in the evening. References http://backtothefuture.wikia.com/wiki/Marty_McFly http://backtothefuture.wikia.com/wiki/Emmett_Brown http://backtothefuture.wikia.com/wiki/Jennifer_Parker Category:Characters Category:Time Traveler Category:Major Characters